The invention relates to processing image data to be sent as a print job to be printed on a printer.
A computer data file describing an image to be printed on a printer is typically first converted at a software interpreter (e.g., an Adobe or Harlequin PostScript interpreter) into a bit map. The image is broken down into horizontal lines and individual pixels within each line, and the bit map defines one or more bits per pixel to control the printer to deposit toner or ink or other source of image at the pixel location. Graphic images to be printed are also similarly defined by bit maps.
It is known to compress the bit map data at a CCITT Group IV compressor and store it in a tagged image file format (TIFF) file for storage on a hard disk or other mass storage device. The TIFF files can then be accessed and decompressed as they are needed just prior to sending the decompressed bit maps to the printer.
It is known to combine fixed print data (e.g., a form) with variable print data in application software to create print files that are then output as PostScript files containing the variable data and the fixed data.
It is also known to combine files of graphic images with text files in application software to create bit maps for images containing both the text and graphic image.